A variety of applications require the ability to rapidly fill a container with a fluid. To accomplish this rapid filling, the fluid is typically pumped (under pressure) into the container. Due to this rapid filling, such applications typically include means for quickly shutting off the flow of fluid when the container reaches a predetermined level of fluid held therein so as to prevent overfilling and/or spillage of the fluid.